The Son Of Satan At Gerrig Mach
by ShadowExorcist795
Summary: 384


The Son Of Satan At Gerrig Mach

Chapter One.

It had happened again. The yelling. The pushing. The punching. The hurt. Rin couldn't take it anymore as he ran down the pathway towards the outskirts of academy town.

He was running away. From everyone, even his brother.

It seemed all his brother did was yell at him, and he just stood by and let the others berate him and yell at him, and did nothing to help, only to agree with them.

Some teacher he was.

No one cared about him. No one loved him. They only saw him for what he was, a demon, a monster, and hated him.

He was sick of it. All of it. He had to get away, as far away as he could.

Rin brushed away the tears that were threatening to spill, and continued running until he was out of the academy grounds and in the forest.

A pillar of light shone just 50 feet away, seeming to beckon to him. So he walked forward, but was stopped by Kuro.

Rin, why are you going towards that light? What's wrong?

"I came here to get away from it all. Yukio doesn't care about me or how I feel. He didn't even try to stop the fighting. Just agreed that I'm nothing but a monster. That light seems to be an escape. I have to do this."

I'm coming too. And together they both walked into the light and disappeared.

——————————————/—/—————

Rin looked around. This place was strange. Filled with a lot of people he didn't know.

There was a greenhouse to his right and a fishing pond to his left. Where was he?

There were high walls as far as the eye could see. Some people were just lazing about without a care in the world. Others studied...weapons and magic.

It seemed that Satan did not exist in this world, wherever he was.

No math. Extra curricular activities abound. Some people having fun training and with activities, and some people who just wanted to be left alone.

He smiled. This was definitely a strange place, but one he could get used to.

Then his smile faded. What if no one liked him because of what he was?

He would be all alone in a world where no one liked him, unable to escape. It seemed Kuro had gotten along with the resident cats.

He walked up some steps and saw the biggest dining hall in his life! Even bigger than at True Cross!

He peeked in the doorway.

"Um, hello? Can anyone tell me where I am?"

The dining hall went silent. A couple students walked towards the young demon. The older girl smiled.

"Hello. Welcome to Gerrig Mach Monastery. Are you a new student here?"

"Well..no. I just walked into this pillar of light, and I ended up here. Maybe this is fate. Ment to be. I don't know. Am I still in Japan?"

The older, more buff boy was confused.

"Japan? Whadya talkin about? What's that? This is Fodlan." He gasped . "Neato! What is that? A tail? I've never seen anything like that before!"

"Calm down Raphael." Said the girl. "But I am quite curious about that too. Where did you come from?"

Felix walked up. "Who cares where he's from or what he is as long as he can handle a sword. What he is or where he came from doesn't interest me. Only if he's a worthy opponent."

Rin looked at him. A worthy opponent?

Someone that wanted to fight him? Someone that didn't care what he was or where he came from. And someone that was amazed by his tail. Hmm. So he was at a monastery.

"This monastery looks different from the one where I was raised. It's bigger for one thing. A lot of memories are still at that one. But at this one I can probably make new memories. And possibly new friends."

"Now we're talkin!" said Raphael. "Tell me, do you like meat? And do you prefer strength or skill?"

"Well, yes to both of those. I do like meat and I do prefer strength over skill."

Raphael put an arm around Rin's shoulder. "Looks like I found my buddy. Hey cheer up. No one cares what you are. Just because you're different, doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Rin looked up. "But I'm a demon. Doesn't that frighten you all?"

"Believe it or not," replied Leonie, "we're used to things like that. Nothin scares us. So don't worry. You never did tell us your name." Rin stopped for a moment.

"Oh! My name is Rin Okumura. The weapon I most like to use is a sword. This sword I have here is a keepsake from my old man. Kurikara. It's special because only I can wield it. I don't usually like to use it, because it harnesses and contains my demonic powers. I am the son of Satan himself."

"That is so cool!" said Caspar.

"Really? I don't think you want to live with him though. Not that I've ever lived with him. I was raised on the word of God and I grew up hating Satan and believing he was evil."

"Well this Satan does not live in Fodlan, so you have nothing to worry about."

Rin jumped, and looked behind him.

A tall man in an unknown outfit with green hair and a green beard stood behind him.

The man then looked shocked, but didn't care much about the boy's tail and ears, but rather his appearance, which was rather dirty with leaves in his hair.

"By the goddess, what happened to you? You're all dirty with leaves in your hair. Oh no, this will not do."

He took Rin by the shoulders and steered him away from the dining hall and the others. Along the way, Rin followed him through the upper level of the monastery.

"Um, who are you? Where are we going?" Seteth looked at him while walking.

"I am Seteth, advisor to Rhea, Archbishop to this monastery. We are going to see her. And afterwards you are getting cleaned up." "Oh."

It occurred to the young demon that if he wanted to stay here and keep his new friends he had better do as he was told.

He didn't want to make another mistake.

The last thing he wanted was for something to happen and be sent back home or killed.

So he proceeded to be quiet and follow Seteth.

At last they arrived in the archbishop's audience chamber. Rin gasped a little. Rhea was beautiful!

More beautiful than the women in his world.

"What is it Seteth?"

"Rhea, I'm wondering what to do with this young one. He has no family to speak of, and when I found him he was dirty and covered in dirt with leaves in his hair."

Rin knew that wasn't what happened, but thought better against speaking up.

"He doesn't seem to be a threat, and he told me that he's a demon and that he was raised in a monastery on the word of God. His God. But I must take caution. We don't know anything about this boy. But we cannot just simply turn a blind eye to him."

"We will gladly take you in. I trust you. You do not have to worry. You do not look like you came from the empire."

"No ma'am." Rin replied. He then proceeded to tell them his whole story, ending with what happened recently.

"My condolences Rin." Replied Rhea. "You must have been so sad and so scared. And from what you told us being ridiculed and rejected just because of what you are didn't help either. Seteth, see to it that he gets a bath and the proper treatment that the monastery can offer. But..." she whispered to Seteth, "don't let him near any Holy Water. I want to protect him from any harm. I have made my decision."

"Yes Lady Rhea." said Seteth. "Come along now Rin. We must get you cleaned up and get you the best treatment Gerrig Mach can offer."

—————————————————————

Rin looked in the mirror at himself and at the academy uniform he was wearing.

The academy jacket was open and there was no tie.

"Hmm...I could do this. I like this outfit. The boots are a nice touch too. It's like I wasn't even admitted into True Cross."

He picked up his academy schelule to see what was on it for the day. Mornings were free. At 2-3 were extra curricular activities he could pick from. At 3-3:30 were lectures in his house, the Golden Deer. At 3:30-4 were activities like weeding, clearing rubble, riding, and flying. At 4-4:30 was training. At 5 were exams in weapons and magic. After that the rest of the day and evening were free. And at 8 was lights out. But some students from other houses actually walked the town at night.

And at times ghosts and spirits of fallen soldiers could be seen wandering the monastery grounds at night, some of them unaware they were dead.

He was going to like this school.

No one hated him for what he was, and rather accepted him despite that he had told everyone that he was a demon.

He walked outside by the stairs, just enjoying the freedom.

At 2:00 he participated in gardening. He loved it. He felt like a normal human.

The bell rang signaling 3:00 and went straight to the Golden Deer classroom for his lectures.

That's all he had ever wanted. Was to be loved and accepted for who he was and what he was. And he had gotten his wish.

But despite the fact that he was an orphan now the archbishop had asked that one of the students look after him and take care of him.

This didn't only include students from the Golden Deer house, but other houses as well.

Naturally Sylvain took him in.

The boy had just been recruited to the Golden Deer house.

"Professor, since I'm more proficient with the sword, it would make sense to have me hone my sword skills. Please help me hone my sword skills so that one day I could excel as a Swordmaster."

Professor Byleth nodded and checked off his goal to hone his sword skills.

Sylvain stepped up right after and asked to hone his reason skills to excel as a Warlock.

"So, wanting to become a magic class Sylvain?" Asked Rin.

"Of course." Said the mage. "I'm already a mage. I hear that magic classes can be very powerful, and very helpful. Linhardt was already a Priest when he was recruited. He's learned stuff like Heal, Recover, Fire, and Bologna. Bologna is a very powerful fire attack. I have learned it as well as Fire. But I haven't learned the other spells and attacks yet. That's why I want to excel as a Warlock. A Warlock does quite some damage as well as being a Healer. The other classes are pretty powerful in their own right. Caspar and Raphael over there are training to become either a Brigand or a Brawler. I think they'd do great as Brawlers because that's their specialty. Out there in the sky Claude and Hilda are training to become Wyvern Riders, down in the field Lorenz and Ashe are training to become Lancers, and over there Ignatz is training to become a Sniper. We should get training too."

When they had two hours Sylvain showed Rin the training grounds where Felix always was.

"You'd better get in some training for two hours. Exams are in two hours. I'll train with you and be your opponent so you get more experience."

And so for two hours they trained, Sylvain helping him hone his sword skills.

Pretty soon Rin was having fun, and so was Sylvain. He had learned Sword Prowess and LanceBreaker. Both really good skills to have. He was already classed as a Myrmidon.

The bell rang signaling the end of training.

Sylvain clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's time to go back to class. I'll race you there." And he took off.

"Hey! Not fair! Get back here!"

He took off after the mage.

They arrived in the classroom by 5:03 and took their seats. The exams begun. They had had a week to pass and get high scores.

After the exams it was free time.

Caspar found Rin pacing back and forth outside and on his way to the dining hall, lost in thought.

He thought it would be funny to try to scare him, so he snuck up behind him, but before he could scare him, however, the young demon stopped walking.

"Caspar, I know you're behind me. Sneaking up behind me and scaring me won't work. I'm much too experienced for that."

Caspar came out from behind him.

"Aww man! I really thought that'd work."

"Come on man, you should know by now that that doesn't work on Myrmidons, especially a skilled one. It doesn't work on Teach. But, I wonder how well I did on my exam. Did I pass? Will I pass?"

"Who's to say?" Said Caspar, "I'm sure everyone wonders the same thing. But you won't get anywhere if ya don't eat something. Come on, let's go to the dining hall and get something to eat."

"You're right. No use fretting over it. The worrying just makes me hungry."

They got something to eat. Caspar got meat. His plate was filled with all kinds of meat.

A goblet of fine wine was next to his plate.

Now Rin had never seen how Caspar ate, but he now had the privilege of seeing it as he sat down with his own drink and plate of fruits, vegetables, and meat.

"Caspar! Don't inhale your food! Slow down and chew! You're grossing me out! We have lots of time before we have to get to bed."

"I have to eat lots of food if I wanna get strong. I can't afford to waste any food."

Rin turned back to his own plate of food and ate and drank in silence.

He wondered how things were back home in his world, not that he cared.

—————————————————————

Yukio was getting very stressed out because he couldn't find his brother. He wondered if he was too harsh on Rin, letting all the bullying happen.

He sat down on a chair, exhausted from worrying.

Where was he? If he had run away he could get hurt, or could have gotten hurt.

But then he should know Rin. He should know that his brother could take care of himself.

But he should have come home by now.

Where was he? He then saw the pillar of light still there.

"I wonder if he went to that light." And he went to the light and disappeared.

—————————————————————

In a year, Rin was finally a Swordmaster. Sylvain was a Warlock. Ignatz was a Sniper. Lorenz was a Warlock. Claude was a Wyvern Rider, Leonie was a Cavalier. Raphael was a Warrior. Caspar was a Brawler. Linhardt was a Bishop, so was Marianne. Sylvain was a Dark Bishop. Felix, who'd just been recruited, was a Swordmaster. Ingrid, who'd also been recruited, was a Pegasus Knight. Ashe was a Cavalier. And Professor Byleth was a Swordmaster.

They had learned a lot and been in countless battles and minor wars.

Seteth came up to the students with some news.

"The empire is attacking. We must not let Gerrig Mach fall. Rin, I thank you for all that you have done over this past year for all of us. For this monastery. It's time to protect it with us."

Rin held his Kurikara at the ready at his side on his sword belt, and nodded.

"I thank you." Replied Rhea.

Rin waited on the front lines with everyone, with his classmates.

They saw the empire approaching. "Charge!" Yelled Seteth. "Protect Gerrig Mach! We must not let them through our defenses!"

"For Gerrig Mach!" Rin, Claude, and Leonie cried, and attacked with everyone else.

(("The Long Road-thunder, Between Heaven And Earth, Blue Skies And A Battle-thunder, Tempest of Seasons-thunder, Paths That Will Never Cross-rain, Fodlan Winds-rain,

There were casualties abound. Solders dying. The war of Gerrig Mach had begun. Rin sustained heavy wounds and scrapes. This was no mere training. This was actual war.

Claude was a beast on the battlefield, flying around and doing a heavy amount of damage, occasionally doing his war cry.

Hilda was doing an equal amount of damage herself.

The Warlocks and Dark Bishop were also doing an incredible amount of damage.

The healers were doing a great job healing all the soldiers and everyone.

After they had successfully driven back the empire and saved Gerrig Mach, there was an explosion, but instead of the professor going missing, it was Rin that went missing, along with Lady Rhea.

"We have to search for them."

Lysithea replied. "He's so nice and he helped me with countless problems."

"I agree." Said Leonie. "He's our friend. We must save him and Lady Rhea."

"It's settled then." Claude said, "We will begin the search. We will not rest until they are both found. He's so young. 15 if I'm not mistaken. Just say the word Teach, and we'll follow you anywhere."

And so the search for archbishop Rhea and Rin Okumura began, and lasted for about 5 years.

—————————————————————

During those years, Rin was in a holding cell. Total darkness.

He couldn't tell if it was night or day anymore. His ankle was chained to the floor. He had cuts and scrapes all over from the fight and the kidnapping.

But Linhardt, Marianne, Lorenz, nor Sylvain were there to heal his wounds.

And he had just gotten to rank A support with Leonie. His journey could end here.


End file.
